


Cold

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm and Emmy get into an argument. Tucker/f. Songfic. (04/29/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a bit of a crossover with a character of mine from a novel I am currently writing.  


* * *

> will do without  
> the spaces in between  
> If you could tell me now  
> what it means to be.
> 
> You have been found out  
> I have been deceived  
> by the one that I need

Emmy was lying on his bed, reading, when he got off shift.

"Hi," she looked up and said sweetly.

"Hello," Malcolm grumbled back. He sat down in front of the computer and started working.

Against her better instincts, Emmy asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"No."

Ok, he's in a bad mood, she thought to herself. She was about to go back to reading her book when Malcolm asked, "Why are you here, anyway?"

Emmy was speechless. She had practically been living with him every since she had joined the crew, now he acts like he hasn't a single clue of what has been going on? She tried to think of something to say.

"You invited me..." she started to say.

"When?"

She wasn't sure whether to be mad or confused. She stood up, laying her book down on the bed. "Practically the first day I was aboard Enterprise! Look, if you don't want me here just say so."

"I don't want you here."

She looked stunned. She slowly turned around and picked up her book, then started to move toward the door. "I just have one question before I leave," she said. "If you don't want me here, why did you stand up to Archer, telling him I'd be a beneficial addition to the crew?"

"Because you are," Malcolm replied "From a strategic point of view."

She had had it. "From a strategic point of view? Is that all I am to you? A strategic advantage?!"

Malcolm sighed. How was he going to get himself out of this one? Emmy was resisting the urge to literally 'Throw the book at him', but she didn't want to be like her Aunt, so she threw it at the wall instead. Malcolm watched as it flew across the room.

"Nice to know that you mean more to me than I do to you! When were you planning on telling me that I was nothing more to you than a strategic advantage?"

"That's not all you are to me..."

"No? What am I? A hobby?" She spat sarcastically. "They're right. You are cold." She said as she turned to leave.

"Emmy...Emmy wait..." But she was already out the door.

> Tell me why you gotta be so cold  
> How'd you get so high  
> why you're keeping me low
> 
> You don't know, you don't know  
> Tell me how we're gonna make it last  
> You're ready to fly, I'm ready to crash  
> Don't go, don't go, no

He didn't feel like chasing after her, but he did not appreciate his words being misconstrued. He had been called Cold, Unemotional, Unfeeling, all those things before, but this time it was different.

This time it hurt.

Against his better judgement, he decided to follow her and try to get this straightened out.

He was surprised to find that the door to her quarters was unlocked. Maybe she's not here, he thought to himself as he walked in, but then he saw her sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, with her back to him.

She had collapsed as soon as she got to her quarters. She felt like she didn't have a soul in the world she could count on. Her parents were dead, her Aunt was dead, her only true friend had disowned her...and now to find out Malcolm didn't care about her after all.

She started to cry.

Maddie, the little creature that was born to protect her father, and now her, jumped down off the bed and walked cautiously over to Emmy. Maddie nudged her, and when she didn't respond, nudged her again.

"Oh, Maddie..." Emmy said, and pulled Maddie into her lap. That's when she heard the door open. Was it really unlocked? She could have sworn she locked it. He didn't say anything, she didn't even turn around to look, but she new it was Malcolm who walked in. She tried her best to stop crying. She didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want him to know he had gotten to her.

But she couldn't stop.

> You will go without  
> The better part of me,  
> There will be no doubt  
> What this all could mean
> 
> You will be found out  
> I can not believe  
> In the one that I need.

Malcolm wasn't sure what to say. He just stood there. This is uncomfortable, he thought to himself. Neither could stand the silence but neither wanted to break it, either.

Malcolm took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," was the only thing he could think to say.

Emmy was silent for a moment, trying to compose herself.

"Are you?" She finally said quietly.

Malcolm gritted his teeth. He knew where this was going.

"I didn't mean..."

"You didn't mean what? That I'm not a strategic advantage? If you didn't mean it why did you say it?"

"If you would just listen for a minute..."

Emmy looked indignant.

"...I'd explain. You are a strategic advantage, but you are also more than that." He was getting a bit nervous, thinking about what he knew Emmy would expect him to say next. He had never been good at showing his emotions.

Emmy watched him over her shoulder. He looked sincere enough, but after what he had said, she wasn't sure she could believe him.

She desperately wanted to, but she just couldn't. She could tell Malcolm was getting more and more nervous. She took a deep breath.

"How am I supposed to believe you now?" She asked.

Malcolm was afraid of hearing that.

"I don't know." They were both silent.

I want to, Malcolm, I need to, Emmy thought to herself. That's what she wanted to say to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to. But she knew that if they were going to make this work, one of them would have to bend.

She also knew that wouldn't be him.

> Tell my why you gotta be so cold  
> How'd you get so high  
> why you're keeping me low  
> You don't know, you don't know
> 
> Tell me how we're gonna make it last  
> You're ready to fly  
> I'm ready to crash  
> Don't go, yeah, don't go away

Malcolm sighed. "Well, I guess that's it, then," he said. Emmy was quiet. He turned to leave, the door opened.

Emmy knew this would be her only chance. "Wait." She croaked. She hoped he was still there, she didn't hear anything. "Don't go," she asked in a quiet, pleading voice. She still didn't hear anything.

Malcolm didn't know what to do. First she says she can't believe him, now she's asking him not to go. He stood there for a moment before slowly walking back to her.

She smiled with relief when she heard him moving. Neither of them knew what to say now. Emmy's heart was beating fast as she took a deep breath.

"Malcolm, you're all I have now."

He was, quite literally, stunned. Now he really didn't know what to say. Emmy looked so vulnerable sitting there, curled up in herself, head down, holding Maddie. Slowly he walked over to her, sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. All he wanted to do was hold her. All she wanted to do was be held.


End file.
